¿Y si fuera todo verdad?
by Dani Criss
Summary: Todo comenzó cuando Blaine hizo una broma. Lo que no supo Blaine es que esa broma podría hacerse realidad.
1. Chapter 1

Bienvenidos a mi nuevo fic. Trata de la historia de cómo lo que en principio era una broma se podría convertir en realidad.

 **CAPÍTULO 1: PILOTO**

La vida de Blaine no pasaba por su mejor momento. Hasta ahora había estado saliendo con Quinn, su novia de instituto pero el moreno rompió con ella tras pillarle besándose con otro chico y desde entonces estaba algo deprimido. Apenas salía de casa, en el trabajo apenas hablaba con sus compañeros e iba sin ganas. Sebastian, un compañero de Blaine llamó a su hermano Cooper para que le echara un vistazo e intentara ayudarle por estos momentos. Sin pensarlo, el hermano mayor de Blaine se fue a ver su hermano.

\- ¡Hola hermanito!

\- ¡Hola! ¿Qué haces aquí? Quiero decir, no has avisado ni nada.

\- Pues ... simplemente quería verte, saber de ti ...

\- Podías haberlo hecho por teléfono.

\- Ya veo que no quieres que esté aquí ... o ... ¿estás esperando a alguien?

\- No espero a nadie. Es que ... perdona ... últimamente no soy muy sociable que digamos.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- ... He roto con Quinn.

\- Ya veo ...

\- Cooper, es que son muchos años de relación. No entiendo cómo ha podido hacerme eso.

\- La verdad es que no sé qué decirte ... entiendo tu postura aunque también veo que las personas cometemos errores.

\- ¿La estás defendiendo?

\- ¡No! Sólo digo que la gente comete errores y por ello debe pagar por ello y si has decidido "castigarla" con la ruptura me parece bien.

\- Lo peor es que no sé si lo ha estado haciendo durante más tiempo y ahora tampoco voy a poder saberlo porque aunque hablara con ella podría volver a mentirme.

\- Blainey, no tienes que estar preguntándote si ella te ha puesto los cuernos más veces. Lo más importante es que la has pillado ahora y ya no va a volver a hacerte daño y tienes que seguir adelante por muy doloroso que sea.

\- ¡Vaya! Lo dices como si fueras todo un experto y fuera muy fácil.

\- Lo cierto es que tengo más experiencia amorosa que tu. Y sé que no es fácil. Por eso tienes que apoyarte en tus amigos para poder salir de esta situación.

\- Pues ... me temo que en mi caso esa estrategia no sirve. Por desgracia desde que llegué a Nueva York no he hecho amigos propios. Los amigos que tenía eran amigos de Quinn.

\- En ese caso tienes que salir con gente y empezar a hacer amigos. ¿Por qué no quedas con algún compañero de trabajo?

\- Va a ser muy sospechoso que en 3 años que estoy en la empresa no haya querido salir con ningún compañero y ahora quiera salir con alguno.

\- Blaine, eres muy negativo. Aprovecha algún evento que vaya a ocurrir como no sé ... un partido de fútbol, algún cumpleaños de algún compañero y así no será sospechoso.

\- Supongo que podría intentarlo ...

\- Supongo no ... lo intentas. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría ocurrir?

\- Está bien. Lo intentaré.

Entonces Blaine se dirigió a la oficina. A pesar de que le dijo a su hermano que iba a intentar hablar con algún compañero no lo hizo. Al finalizar la jornada Blaine se dispuso a recoger su mesa cuando de repente entró Quinn.

\- ¿Podemos hablar?

\- No. ¿Cómo te atreves a venir después de que rompiera contigo?

\- Blaine, por favor. Quiero que me perdones. Ese beso no significó nada ... aún te sigo queriendo ...

\- El problema es que aunque lo que dijeras es cierto has roto toda la confianza que tenía en ti.

\- ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para que la vuelvas a recuperar?

\- No.

\- Ni siquiera lo has pensado. ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Qué por qué? Pues porque si te perdonara e hiciera como si no lo hubieras hecho cada vez que te besara, estés al lado de un tío o mirando a otro estaría preguntándome si te has liado con él y no puedo vivir pensando eso.

\- Blaine, hemos estado juntos desde el instituto. ¿De verdad que no quieres intentar darme otra oportunidad?

\- Lo siento pero no. Si me disculpas me voy a mi casa.

\- Ok ... como quieras ...

Y entonces Quinn se fue llorando del despacho de Blaine. A pesar de que realmente quería decirle todo eso Blaine volvió a hundirse y empezó a llorar porque en el fondo seguía enamorado de ella. Su hermano tenía razón. Tenía que olvidarse de ella pero de momento no podía y más ahora que acaba de volver a verla.

Después de un rato decidió volver a casa. Lo cierto es que no le apetecía demasiado hacerlo ya que sabía que se iba a encontrar con su hermano y éste le iba a echar en cara que no hubiera podido hablar con sus compañeros de trabajo para salir por ahí. Finalmente llegó a su casa y sus peores temores se hicieron realidad.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto? ¿No has quedado con tus compañeros?

\- No, no he quedado.

\- ¡Sabía que no ibas a hacerlo! ¿Por qué no lo has hecho?

\- Pues porque he visto a Quinn y hemos estado hablando y, al terminar de hablar no tenía ganas de quedar con nadie.

\- ¿Es que qué te ha dicho?

\- Quiere que volvamos. Me ha pedido perdón y me ha dicho que no significó nada ese beso. Obviamente no le he creído así que ... todo sigue igual.

\- Y entonces te has venido abajo.

\- Sí, y ¿sabes? Me da mucha rabia. Porque es lo que quería decirle y realmente no quiero volver con ella ...

\- Aunque todavía sigues queriéndola ¿no?

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Yo también he pasado por situaciones parecidas a las tuyas y a mi me pasó eso. Seguía queriendo a mi ex pero no quería volver con ella.

\- ¿Y cómo conseguiste dejar de quererla?

\- Con el tiempo lo harás. Lo importante es que ahora te apoyes en alguien para poder olvidarla. En tu caso ...

\- Si, ya sé que no tengo amigos.

\- Iba a decirte que tengo una idea aunque no sé si te gustará ...

\- Soy todo oídos.

\- He pensado en que podría quedarme a vivir contigo un par de días hasta que te recuperes y vea que tienes amigos o hayas olvidado a Quinn. ¿Qué me dices?

\- Pues ... ¿qué ocurre con tu trabajo?

\- Puedo realizarlo desde aquí. Además cada dos por tres me tenía que ir a Nueva York así que ahora directamente estaré aquí.

\- ¿Seguro que no te meterías en problemas?

\- Que no. ¿Entonces puedo quedarme aquí?

\- Vale pero tienes que seguir unas reglas. Lo digo porque te conozco.

\- Tranquilo, que las cumpliré.

Y así fue cómo Cooper se fue a vivir con su hermano. Lo que no sabía Blaine es que al final se acabaría arrepintiendo de haberle dejado vivir con él.

 ** _CONTINUARÁ_**


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a todos por las reviews. Os dejo con el siguiente capítulo.

 **CAPÍTULO 2: LA BROMA 1º PARTE**

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Cooper le propuso a Blaine que vivieran juntos hasta que el hermano menor superara la ruptura. Sin embargo Blaine ya había superado la ruptura y el mayor de los hermanos Anderson continuaba allí. Si bien es cierto que Blaine no había salido con sus compañeros de piso para intentar tener más amigos lo cierto es que le estaba molestando que Cooper siguiera viviendo con él ya que a pesar de que le dijo que iba a respetar las normas no lo estaba haciendo. Aquel día cuando Blaine volvió del trabajo decidió advertirle a su hermano para que cumpliera las normas.

\- Cooper, tenemos que hablar.

\- Claro ¿qué pasa?

\- Pasa que te dije que cumplieras ciertas normas y veo que no lo haces. Sabes que no me gusta que comas en el sofá y lo haces, pones los pies encima de la mesa ... en fin no pido nada del otro mundo así que espero que lo cumplas. Lo digo porque llevas aquí dos meses y sigues haciendo esas cosas a pesar de llevar bastante tiempo. Al principio pensé que era porque no te habías acostumbrado pero veo que lo sigues haciendo.

\- Tranquilo, no te preocupes que a partir de ahora.

\- ¿Es que no pensabas hacerme caso si no te lo digo?

\- Tampoco es eso ... es que se me olvida ...

\- Pues espero que no tenga que volver a repetirlo.

Tras decirle eso Blaine se fue a ducharse. Después de ducharse encendió el ordenador y vio que tenía un mensaje en una página de contactos. Era un poco raro ya que él no tenía perfil en ninguna página de contacto. Al principio pensó en salir a discutir con Cooper ya que estaba seguro que fue él el que creó el perfil pero en lugar de hacer eso decidió mirar el mensaje. En el mensaje le estaba saludando así que Blaine decidió saludar.

\- Hola.

\- Perdona esto es nuevo para mi.

\- Tranqui para mi también lo es. Creo que mi hermano me creó la cuenta a pesar de que no le dije que lo hiciera.

\- Osea que ¿no estás interesado?

\- No es eso. Es que hace poco que salí de una relación tormentosa y por ahora no busco pareja pero supongo que no pasa nada por buscar una amistad.

\- Ok. Me parece bien. Yo también tuve una relación tormentosa. Mi chico parecía que se avergonzara de mí porque no quería presentarme a sus padres y luego para colmo lo pillo poniéndome los cuernos.

\- Entiendo lo que estás diciendo. A mi también me puso los cuernos. Lo que no entendí es por qué lo hizo, quiero decir parecía que estábamos bien ... pero bueno no tengo que preocuparme de eso.

\- En mi caso sé que teníamos diferencias. A él le gustaba el cine de horror, yo las odio, él era un desordenado, yo soy un maníaco de la limpieza, en fin ... pero a pesar de todo nos amábamos.

\- No me hables de limpieza porque si te digo lo que me pasa ahora ...

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Mi hermano se instaló en mi casa y es un desordenado. Lo quiero mucho pero me saca de quicio como compañero de piso.

\- Jajajaja siento que sea así.

\- Lo peor de todo es que le aviso de que lo haga y no hace caso.

\- Madre mía jejeje espero que cambie por tu bien. ¿A ti te gusta el cine de horror?

\- Bueno ... no demasiado. Prefiero las pelis que son comedias románticas. Puede que sea cursi pero ya que voy a ver una peli prefiero ver una en la que me ría y sea romántica.

\- Yo también pienso lo mismo. Bastantes cosas malas ya ocurren como para ver ese tipo de películas.

\- Pues sí.

\- Oye, me tengo que ir que he quedado. Me gustaría quedar en persona. Me has caído bastante bien. ¿Te apetece tomar un café mañana?

\- Ok. ¿Dónde quieres quedar?

\- Podemos ir a Dixie´s Coffee. Lo han abierto hace poco y me han hablado bien de ese sitio.

\- Ok. ¿Quédamos a las 5?

\- Perfecto. Nos vemos mañana a las 5.

Y tras decirle eso Blaine se fue a la cama.

Al día siguiente Blaine se levantó y al ir al salón vio que todo seguía sin estar recogido. Entonces el moreno decidió no recogerlo y se puso a desayunar. Cuando terminó de desayunar su hermano salió de su habitación y fue entonces cuando decidió echarle la bronca.

\- Coop, creo que ayer te dije unas cuantas cosas que hicieras ...

\- Sí, tienes razón. Pensaba limpiarlas ahora. Cuando me quise dar cuenta me quedé dormido y al despertarme a media noche no iba a ponerme a limpiarlo.

\- Es que eso no es así Coop. No haces caso, siempre haces lo que te da la gana.

\- Blainey, te juro que es la verdad.

\- Hoy tengo una cita. Espero que cuando vuelva esté limpio el salón. Sino tendrás que irte de mi casa.

\- ¿En serio Blaine?

\- En serio Cooper.

\- Tranqui que en cuanto desayune lo limpio todo. ¿Con quién tienes una cita?

\- Con una chica. No sé su nombre real. Solo sé que en el chat se llama .

\- ¡Vaya! No pensaba que estuvieses listo para una cita.

\- Ni yo pero sé que me creaste la cuenta. La próxima vez me avisas antes de hacer nada.

\- Ok.

Pasaron las horas y finalmente llegaron las 5 y Blaine acudió a la cita. Al entrar vio a una chica sentada en la barra y pensó que era la chica del chat pero no lo era así que se sentó en una silla. Al sentarse se dio cuenta de que habían varias parejas gays lo cual lo incomodó un poco. No es que Blaine fuera homófobo sino que simplemente no se lo esperaba y además a lo largo de su vida no había estado acostumbrado a ver a dos chicos juntos o dos chicas juntas. Luego un chico salió del baño e intentó buscar sitio en la barra pero no había. Tan sólo había una silla pero estaba en la mesa donde estaba Blaine así que con mucho morro el castaño se acercó a Blaine.

\- Perdona ¿está ocupado?

\- Sí, estoy esperando a mi cita.

\- Yo también estoy esperando a mi cita pero lo cierto es que parece me he dado plantón.

\- Yo creo que mi cita también me lo ha dado.

\- Pues ... ¿puedo sentarme hasta que venga tu cita?

\- Mmm supongo que no pasa nada.

\- ¿Por qué iba a pasar algo?

\- Pues ... no te lo tomes mal pero no quiero que la chica con la que he quedado piense que soy gay. No es que esté en contra de los gays ni nada por el estilo pero ...

\- Te entiendo por un lado pero por otro no. ¿Acaso dos chicos no pueden estar sentados y no ser pareja?

\- Por eso he dicho que no pasa nada.

\- ¿Quieres que pida algo mientras vienen nuestras citas?

\- Prefiero esperar.

\- Ok.

Entonces estuvieron esperando y ambos veían que sus citas no venían aunque ninguno de los dos sabían que eran la cita del otro.

Finalmente los dos estaban hartos de esperar y los dos decidieron irse aunque antes de irse Kurt decidió hablar.

\- Desde luego que la gente es muy puntual.

\- Lo que no entiendo es por qué dicen que van a venir y luego ni siquiera te dicen que no pueden venir.

\- Pues si.

\- Gracias por esperar conmigo ... ¿te llamas ...?

\- De nada. Me llamo Kurt Hummel.

\- ¿Has dicho Hummel?

\- Si, ¿por qué?

\- Soy Blaine y creo que hemos quedado ...

\- Pero si has dicho que has quedado con una chica ...

\- En realidad pensaba que era una chica ... en fin ... mi hermano me creó la cuenta y en la web de citas no fije si eras un chico o una chica. Supuse que era una chica porque en el perfil mi hermano se supone que había puesto que buscaba salir con chicas pero veo que me la ha jugado ...

\- ¡Vaya! Lo siento.

\- De todas formas me gustó conocerte en el chat. Parece que tenemos muchas cosas en común. Si quieres ... podemos ser amigos ... a no ser que te guste.

\- ¿Gustarme? No te creas que porque vea un chico que esté bueno no pueda ser solo su amigo.

\- Ok ... pues si quieres podemos quedar otro día para seguir conociéndonos.

\- Me parece bien.

\- Aunque antes tengo que pedirte un favor.

\- Claro. ¿Qué es?

\- Está claro que mi hermano me la ha estado jugando y realmente deseo que se vaya de mi casa. ¿Crees que podrías acompañarme a mi casa como mi cita romántica?

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque estoy más que seguro que si me viera contigo y sospechara que somos pareja se iría de mi casa.

\- ¿Es homófobico?

\- No, pero no estaría cómodo si ve que tengo pareja.

\- Ok, pero ¿tengo límites?

\- Si no es necesario no me beses. Solo quiero que sea creíble haciendo lo mínimo para que se lo crea.

\- Vale.

Y así fue como Blaine como comenzó con la broma que más adelante se arrepentiría y luego se preguntaría si podría ser verdad o no.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ**_


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias a todos por las reviews. Os dejo con el siguiente capítulo

 **CAPÍTULO 2: LA BROMA 2º PARTE**

Después de haber quedado en que iban a fingir ser pareja para que Cooper se fuera de casa de Blaine ambos se dirigieron a casa del moreno. Durante el trayecto ambos estuvieron hablando de la estrategia a seguir para que no hubiera malentendidos. Finalmente llegaron a casa y Blaine abrió la puerta. Tal y como sospechaba el moreno su hermano estaba en el salón viendo la televisión. Al entrar al salón Blaine le dijo a su hermano que gracias por haberle encontrado la cita y Cooper le miró algo extrañado al ver su hermano pequeño venía acompañado con otro hombre. Si bien Cooper había creado la cuenta en la página de citas él no se había dado cuenta de que no había puesto que pudieran contactar hombres con su hermano. Entonces Blaine y Kurt entraron en la habitación de Blaine y empezaron a hablar flojo para que no les escuchara Cooper.

\- ¿Crees que se lo ha creído?

\- Si me hubieras dejado que te besara lo habría hecho fijo. Así, en principio puede que sí aunque para que se lo termine de creer lo suyo es que me quedara a dormir aquí a pesar de que no hemos hablado de esa posibilidad.

\- No sé Kurt ...

\- ¿Acaso no quieres que se vaya de tu casa? Si lo dices por incomodarte te prometo que no te tocaré.

\- Supongo que no hay otra opción.

Y entonces los dos se fueron a dormir. La verdad es que Blaine se sintió muy raro pues nunca había dormido al lado de un chico.

A la mañana siguiente Kurt se fue temprano de casa de Blaine para no tener que seguir con la farsa más de lo necesario. Al cabo del rato Blaine se levantó y observó que Kurt se había marchado dejándole una nota deseándole suerte con la conversación que iba a tener con Cooper. Después de leerla se dirigió al salón donde le estaba esperando un Cooper muy serio.

\- Buenos días.

\- Buenos días Coop.

\- ¿El chico que trajiste ayer ... era tu cita?

\- Sí ¿Por qué?

\- ¿En serio? ¿No es ninguna broma ni nada por el estilo?

\- ¿Para que iba a bromear yo con ese tipo de cosa?

\- ¿Desde cuando te gustan los tíos?

\- Pues ... supongo que desde ayer por la noche ...

\- Pero ... pero no lo entiendo. Ayer me dijiste que tenías una cita y si era con él es porque ya estabas interesado en él ¿no?

\- Ya ... en cuanto a eso. Ayer pensaba que había quedado con una chica porque me creaste la cuenta y no especificaste si buscaba chicos o chicas y yo supuse que había chateado con una chica. Imagínate la sorpresa que me llevé al ver a Kurt.

\- ¿Y por qué seguiste?

\- Pues porque cuando chateamos me di cuenta de que conectábamos y teníamos cosas en común. Tengo que reconocer que al principio era un poco raro y tenía hasta miedo ... pero en cuanto me besó ... lo tuve claro. No me importaba si era un chico o era una chica.

\- Ya veo ...

\- Si, osea que acostúmbrate a verlo por aquí más veces porque pienso quedar con él.

\- Ok.

\- Coop ...

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Me sabe mal decirte esto pero ... creo que deberías mudarte. Necesito intimidad ahora que estoy con Kurt. Además te mudaste aquí porque necesitaba recuperarme de mi ruptura con Quinn y ya lo he hecho así que ...

\- Es... está bien. Lo comprendo. En un par de días me iré de aquí.

\- Ok.

Después de decirle eso Blaine recibió un mensaje de Kurt para desayunar. Entonces el moreno se fue a la cafetería donde habían quedado.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Se lo ha tragado?

\- Sí, se lo ha tragado ...

\- Es que no te lo quiero decir pero hacemos muy buena pareja ... jajajaja.

\- Ya te gustaría a tí ...

\- Oye ¿estás bien? Parece que no te alegres pese a que ha salido todo a la perfección.

\- Me da lástima que se vaya porque ha estado para mi estos días.

\- Sí, pero ahora debes tener tu propia privacidad y seguir con tu vida normal. Puede que ayer te llevaras un chasco al ver que yo era tu cita pero tienes que mirarlo por el lado positivo. Estabas dispuesto a conocer a otras personas por lo que ya has superado tu anterior relación.

\- Si lo sé. Tienes razón pero aún así me ha dado lástima verlo así cuando le he dicho que se tenía que marchar.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa Blaine? Que la chica que se enamore de ti será muy afortunada. Eres muy buena persona.

\- Sí, pues por ser tan bueno Quinn me puso los cuernos.

\- Eso es que ella no era la adecuada para ti. Ya encontrarás a otra que te haga feliz.

\- Gracias Kurt. ¿Sabes? Aunque si que tienes razón que me lleve un chasco al saber que eras mi cita no me arrepiento de haberte conocido. Eres un buen amigo.

\- Gracias. Por cierto he pensado en una cosa. ¿Por qué no le haces una fiesta a Cooper como agradecimiento por todo lo que ha hecho por ti?

\- No sería mala idea pero hay un pequeño problema. Sólo seríamos tú, yo y él porque ... porque aquí no tengo amigos.

\- Si es por eso no te preocupes. Yo puedo llamar a unos cuantos y no te preocupes que tengo amigos heterosexuales para que tu hermano se sienta cómodo.

\- Ok, pues llámalos mientras preparo la fiesta.

\- Vale.

Pasaron dos días desde que Blaine y Kurt quedaron para hacerle la fiesta a Cooper. Blaine volvió de trabajar como todos los días y al entrar en su casa se encontró con una sorpresa, y es que se encontraba su madre porque Cooper la había llamado tras haberle dicho que estaba saliendo con Kurt.

\- ¡Mamá! ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¿Te piensas que tu hermano me puede decir que estás saliendo con un hombre y no voy a venir para que ver que está pasando exáctamente?

\- Mamá, no hacía falta que vinieras por eso. Estoy saliendo con Kurt, tampoco es el fin del mundo.

\- Hijo, ya sabes que soy muy abierta de mente y no me importaría que salgas con chicos pero en estas circunstancias tengo que decirte que estás confundido y no sabes lo que haces.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Pues porque siempre has salido con mujeres y al ver que tu relación con Quinn fracasó has decidido experimentar con hombres. Siento ser tan franca pero es lo que pienso.

Blaine no sabía muy bien que decir porque sabía que si seguía con la estrategia de fingir que él y Kurt son pareja iba a estar mareándolo pero por otro lado si confesaba que era todo una broma sabía que Cooper se acabaría enterando y volvería a su casa así que finalmente decidió seguir fingiendo hasta que Cooper se fuera del piso.

\- Mamá, para empezar el hecho de que mi relación con Quinn haya fracasado no significa que decida que vaya a salir con hombres y en cualquier caso no es malo si decido experimentar.

\- Si no te digo que sea malo experimentar pero tiene toda la pinta de que es por tu fracaso con Quinn.

\- No, la "culpa" la tiene Coop. No se si te lo dijo pero él me creó una cuenta en una página para ligar y se le olvidó poner filtraciones en la búsqueda de pareja. Hablé con Kurt sin saber que era un chico y cuando tuvimos nuestra primera cita nos gustamos.

\- Mira lo que te digo hijo. Me necesitas. Es evidente que tu ruptura te ha afectado mucho así que me voy a quedar un par de días en tu casa.

\- Esto es muy fuerte. Osea le acabo de pedir a Coop que se vaya de mi casa para tener intimidad y ahora te acoplas aquí.

\- Soy tu madre ¿acaso piensas permitir que tu madre esté en un hotel estos días?

\- Bueno, pero mamá no hace falta que te quedes. Estoy perfectamente bien.

\- Hijo, insisto. Aunque pienses que estás bien no lo estás así que me quedaré de todas formas y no acepto un no por respuesta.

Y así fue como lo que en principio iba a ser una broma empezó a complicarse todo para Blaine.

 _CONTINUARÁ_


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias a todos por las reviews. Os dejo con el siguiente capítulo.

 **CAPÍTULO 4: FDS**

Blaine estaba realmente cabreado y es que aunque había conseguido que su hermano se fuera a ir de su piso su madre se había acoplado en su piso y lo peor de todo es que tenia que seguir fingiendo que era pareja de Kurt para que así Cooper no se diera cuenta de que en realidad lo había echado de casa. Al día siguiente Blaine no podía aguantar más la situación y decidió desahogarse con Kurt y ya puestos contarle las novedades.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Blaine? Sonabas muy alterado ...

\- He conseguido que Cooper se vaya pero ahora tengo otro problema aunque por lo pronto quiero cancelar la fiesta si es posible.

\- Ok. No pasa nada. Mando un par de mensajes y ya está. ¿De qué problema se trata?

\- Mi madre está en la ciudad y se ha acoplado en mi casa porque no se cree que sea gay.

\- Jajajaja lo siento no quiero reírme pero es que es muy fuerte.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Por qué tu madre no se cree que eres gay?

\- Según ella estoy experimentando por mi fracaso con Quinn.

\- Tu madre es lista pero no te preocupes que podemos solucionar el problema. Si quieres puedo ir a tu casa a conocerla y seguro que entre los dos le podemos convencer de que somos pareja.

\- A priori es fácil lo que dices salvo por otro problema. Mi madre es actriz y sabe cuando miento.

\- Pues ... en ese caso podemos ensayar.

\- No podemos ensayar la conversación que podamos tener.

\- No hablaba de eso cariño. Hablaba de ensayar pequeñas cosas como besos o caricias.

\- Kurt, no me gusta que me digas cariño aunque sé que hablas siempre así.

\- Mi amor pero estas pequeñas cosas hacen que uno parezca más gay por desgracia así que podrías ir practicando llamándome por cosas de ese estilo.

\- Lo de llamarte cielo, cariño o mi amor tiene cierto pase pero lo siento, no pienso dejar que me beses.

\- ¿Acaso no has besado a ningún chico? ¿Ni siquiera en la universidad o jugando a la botella?

\- Pues no y aparte no quiero que te hagas ilusiones si empiezo a actuar de esa manera.

\- Tu por mi no te preocupes. Somos amigos y sé que eres hetero así que no me ilusionaré aunque beses bien.

\- Mira vamos a hacer una cosa. Vamos a ir practicando lo de las caricias y lo de llamarte cielo y demás mientras yo intento convencer a mi madre para que se vaya de mi casa.

\- Ok. Como quieras.

Y entonces Blaine se fue de casa de Kurt. A la noche, después de trabajar volvió a su casa donde le estaba esperando su madre.

\- Hijo, ¿dónde has estado esta mediodía?

\- He comido con Kurt.

\- Pues eso se avisa. Con el cariño que te había preparado la comida.

\- Te agradezco que lo hayas hecho pero aunque suene mal no te lo he pedido.

\- Hijo ¿por qué me hablas así? ¿Qué te ha hecho tu querida madre para que le hables de ese modo?

\- ¡Mamá! Por favor no seas melodramática. Has venido desde Nueva York porque estoy saliendo con un hombre y por alguna extraña razón te has acoplado a mi casa porque según tú está mal que esté con Kurt.

\- ¡Perdón por si me preocupo demasiado por mi hijo!

\- ¡Ya estamos otra vez haciéndose la víctima!

\- Hijo, ¿es que no me quieres aquí?

\- Mamá, pues la verdad es que aunque agradezco que vengas a verme lo cierto es que no necesito ningún tipo de ayuda.

\- ¿Ves? Eso es justo lo que diría alguien que necesita ayuda. Lo siento hijo pero en estas condiciones no me puedo marchar y he hecho bien en venir. Puede que ahora no lo veas pero luego me agradecerás que estuviera aquí.

\- Mamá, es que no entiendo tu actitud conmigo. Cuando Cooper salía con Mary no estuviste así y eso que se notaba a leguas que era una golfa que solo iba a por el dinero de Cooper.

\- ¿Ves? Me sentí fatal por ello. Por eso intento de alguna manera compensarlo contigo.

\- Es que no entiendo que te preocupes por mi de esa manera porque esté saliendo con Kurt. Si es una fase como estás sugiriendo la superaré y si no lo es podré ser feliz con él.

\- Vamos a hacer una cosa. Preséntame a ese tal Kurt y ya veremos si me quedo o no más tiempo.

\- ¿Por qué me haces esto?

\- Pues porque soy tu madre y me preocupo por ti. Si veo que este Kurt es de fiar y te veo feliz me iré.

\- Está bien. Hablaré con él para ver cuando podemos quedar.

Entonces Blaine le mandó un mensaje a Kurt para decirle que por desgracia tenían que seguir con el plan de seguir fingiendo que son pareja. Después le mandó un mensaje a Cooper para quedar.

\- ¡Vaya! El chico que quería intimidad viene a mi nueva casa.

\- Coop, sigo necesitándola. Por favor tienes que ayudarme.

\- Ya veo ...

\- Mamá se ha instalado en casa. Dice que no es normal que salga con Kurt y piensa quedarse allí.

\- ¿Por qué tendría que ayudarte si me has echado de tu casa?

\- ¡Vamos Coop! Tú en mi situación hubieras hecho lo mismo.

\- No sé ... ¿y que se supone que puedo hacer?

\- Pues ... habla con ella. Dile que es normal que esté saliendo con un hombre.

\- Si ya se lo has dicho no veo que yo pueda convencerla. ¿Has probado con decirle que vas a presentarlo? Si lo haces tal vez cambie de opinión.

\- Voy a presentárselo pero preferiría convencerla sin tener que hacerlo.

\- Ya veo ... y ¿cuándo es esa presentación?

\- Espera un momento ... ¿también quieres conocerlo?

\- ¡Claro que quiero! Quiero saber que hombre te ha conquistado. ¿Es que te averguenzas de él?

\- ¡No es eso! Es que ... puede que lo asuste demasiado si también te presento a ti.

\- ¿Después de decirme esto esperas que te ayude a convencer a mamá que se vaya? Lo siento pero si no voy a esa presentación no te ayudo.

 _CONTINUARA_


	5. Chapter 5

Gracias por las reviews. Os dejo con el nuevo capítulo.

 **CAPÍTULO 5: PREPARANDO LA CITA**

Después de la charla con su hermano Blaine decidió ir a casa de Kurt para contarle las novedades.

\- ¡Hola!

\- ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal ha ido con tu madre?

\- No ha habido manera de convencerla de que se vaya así que por desgracia tendremos que tener una comida con ella para que se lo crea.

\- Lo siento.

\- Lo dudo.

\- Lo digo en serio Blaine. Sé que no te hace gracia esta situación.

\- Pero la cosa es peor.

\- ¿Peor qué una comida con tu madre?

\- Sí, una comida con mi madre y mi hermano. Se ha autoinvitado.

\- Bueno, en realidad no importa si está él o no. Él ya se cree que somos pareja ¿no? así que realmente no importa.

\- Ya, pero aún así molesta que venga.

\- Sí. A todo esto ¿cuándo va a ser la supuesta comida?

\- Pues ... había pensado que fuera entresemana así podemos aprovechar y que dure lo menos posible con la excusa de que tenemos que ir a trabajar después.

\- Ok.

\- ¿Estás libre este viernes?

\- Sí ¿por qué tan pronto?

\- Pues porque quiero quitarme la cita lo más pronto posible.

\- Vale pero creo que deberíamos practicar más para que no se note que es fingido.

\- Bien, haremos eso.

\- Oye ...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Se me ha ocurrido una cosa que quizás pueda ayudarte a que tu madre se crea lo nuestro.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Podrías quedarte en mi casa esta noche. Si no apareces por tu casa tu madre se creerá más lo nuestro. Si quieres duermo en el sofá.

\- No hace falta. Ya lo hago yo.

\- Entonces ¿aceptas?

\- Sï, total por probar no pierdo nada.

Entonces Blaine decidió quedarse a dormir en casa de Kurt. Al día siguiente Blaine volvió pronto a su casa para recoger unas cosas para el trabajo. Nada más abrir la puerta Pam se dirigió a la entrada.

\- ¿Se puede saber que horas son estas de venir?

\- Mamá, no tengo 15 años para que me vayas diciendo cuando puedo venir a mi casa.

\- Hijo, me estás faltando el respeto desde que vine aquí y eso que lo hago para poder ayudarte.

\- Ayuda, que por otra parte no te he pedido.

\- ¿Lo ves? No paras de atacarme.

\- Mamá, ahora no tengo tiempo para discutir. Voy a llegar tarde al trabajo.

\- ¿De dónde vienes?

\- ¿En serio mamá?

\- En serio.

\- Vengo de casa de Kurt. Por cierto hemos quedado para comer al próximo viernes. Espero que te comportes y no le atosigues.

\- Hijo, solo quiero saber de él. Eso es todo.

\- Me parece bien aunque te digo una cosa. Pase lo que pase voy a seguir con él así que espero que cuando termine la comida vuelvas a casa.

\- ¿No vas a hacer caso a mis consejos?

\- Mamá. Podré tenerlos en cuenta pero no te puedo garantizar nada porque lo mismo que yo puedo equivocarme tú también puedes equivocarte al darme esos consejos.

\- Con que al menos me escuches me conformo. Entonces ¿no te quedas a desayunar?

\- Gracias pero no, ya me tomaré un café en la oficina.

\- ¿Ves, hijo? Siento que me desprecias desde que estoy aquí. Ahora había preparado el desayuno y tampoco te vas a quedar a desayunar con tu madre.

\- Mamá, no te desprecio pero es que en parte te lo has buscado. El otro día es cierto que no te avisé pero también podias avisar tú y hoy, en fin, si sabes que no pasé la noche aquí no puedes pretender hacer planes para desayunar.

\- Bueno ... supongo que en parte tienes razón. ¿Qué te apetece comer hoy?

\- Esto ... haz lo que quieras pero te aviso con alteración que esta noche quiero quedar con Kurt para cenar.

\- Ok.

Entonces Blaine se fue a su habitación y cogió una carpeta y se fue a trabajar.

A mediodía Blaine se fue del trabajo y llamó a Cooper, entre otras cosas para decirle lo de la comida del viernes.

\- ¿Qué pasa Blainey?

\- Coop, tenemos que hablar de mamá.

\- Ya te dije que si no me invitabas a la comida no te ayudaría.

\- Qué sí, que te invito. Es este viernes pero hay otra cosa que me preocupa de mamá.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Creo que se siente sola. Ayer pasé la noche en casa de Kurt y cuando he vuelto a mi casa a por una carpeta me había preparado el desayuno. El otro día hizo de comer sin avisarme y yo ya había quedado con Kurt.

\- Eso es que quiere "vigilarte".

\- No sé. Si ella quisiera "vigilarme" me avisaría para quedar.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga?

\- Pues ... yo estoy muy liado. ¿Podrías pasar más tiempo con mamá? Incluso animarla a salir con algún hombre ... tu ya eres experto en hacer perfiles para ligar ...

\- ¿En serio Blaine?

\- Oye, lo digo en serio. Me creaste el perfil y conocí a Kurt en menos de un día.

\- Yo creo que ella lo hace para que sientas pena por ella y así te sientas culpable y pases más tiempo con ella y te olvides de Kurt.

\- ¿En serio crees a mamá capaz de hacer eso?

\- No sé, pero lo único que te digo es que ella nunca ha estado de acuerdo con tu relación con Kurt. Se ponga como se ponga no acepta que seas gay. Estoy más que seguro que si fuera una chica no te diría nada.

\- Bueno ... pero de todas formas por si acaso intenta pasar más tiempo con ella ¿vale?

\- Ok.

Después de la conversación se dirigió a su casa donde comió con su madre tal y como le habría prometido. Luego se fue a trabajar. Al terminar de trabajar se fue a casa de Kurt.

\- Hey!

\- ¿Qué tal cariño? ¿Qué novedades hay con tu madre y tu hermano?

\- Ya hemos quedado con ellos este viernes.

\- Pues ... en ese caso tenemos que intentar practicar más como si fuéramos pareja para que así parezca más real.

\- Ya ... pero de todas formas no es tan necesario hacerlo. Es decir, hay distintos tipos de parejas.

\- Blaine, sé que tienes razón pero para este caso no se puede aplicar esa lógica porque tu madre desconfía de ti, y lo peor es que tiene razón así que tenemos que parecer pareja. No digo que nos estemos besando o tocando todo el rato durante la comida pero al menos sí que deberíamos de besarnos alguna vez.

\- Entonces ... ¿practicamos?

\- ¿Quieres que nos besemos ahora?

\- No sé ... solo sé que quedan tres días para la comida. Hay que hacerlo que parezca real.

\- Ok. Si te sientes incómodo podemos dejarlo para otro día.

\- No, no hace falta. Lo único que es que no quiero que me metas la lengua.

\- Vale, intentaré controlarla jejeje aunque creo que deberías de besarme tu a mi y no al revés, quiero decir, yo ya he besado a chicos.

\- Tienes razón.

Entonces los dos se sentaron en el sofá y se pusieron uno al lado del otro. Kurt le cogió la mano a Blaine. Ambos estaban nerviosos pero no podían parar. Luego Kurt le cogió por detrás del cuello y ahí fue cuando Blaine se acercó y comenzó a besarle durante unos segundos. Kurt no quiso comentar nada pero el beso le había encantado. Por su parte Blaine se había quedado igual pero al menos ya sabía que no le iba a dar asco si durante la comida ambos se besan.

 _CONTINUARÁ_


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6: LA COMIDA**

Después de ese beso Kurt quiso saber si a Blaine también le había gustado aunque no quería decirle a éste que le había gustado y que en el fondo ese beso le había causado que empezara a verlo con otros ojos.

\- Entonces ... ¿qué te ha parecido?

\- Bueno ... no ha estado mal.

\- ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo en tu casa mientras comemos?

\- En la comida no será tan largo.

\- Ok.

\- ¿Y a tí? ¿Te ha gustado?

\- ¿A mí? No ha estado mal jejeje. Podré vivir con ello ...

\- Serás ...

\- Es una broma. Ha estado bien.

\- Vale, pues ... supongo que ésto significa que puedo hacerlo.

\- Sí ... aunque quizás deberías de hacerlo en público ...

\- ¿En público?

\- ¡Claro! Es decir, ahora me has besado porque no hay nadie pero tal vez te de palo besarme delante de tu hermano y madre.

\- No va a haber problema. Además siempre podemos hacer que seas tú el que me beses y ya está.

\- Como quieras aunque opino que sería más creíble si tu me besaras.

\- De todas formas no me voy a cortar y si ves que lo hago me besas.

\- Ok.

Después de estar con Kurt Blaine se fue a su casa, donde lo estaba esperando su madre.

\- ¡Vaya!

\- ¿Qué ocurre mamá?

\- Nada. Solo pensé que te quedarías en casa de Kurt.

\- Pues no.

\- Oye ...

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Kurt es alérgico a algo?

\- No, no lo es.

\- ¿Sabes? Tengo muchas ganas de conocerlo.

\- ¿Sí? Pues yo también. Así verás que Kurt y yo nos amamos y no hará falta que te preocupes por mí tanto.

\- De verdad hijo que siempre estás atacándome cuando creo que es normal que me preocupe por ti. Ya verás cuando tengas hijos ...

\- No te preocupes que si mi futuro hijo o hija decide salir con alguien no empezaré a juzgarlo o juzgarla por si es con un chico o una chica.

\- No es juzgarlo y lo sabes.

\- ¿Sabes mamá? A veces pienso que aunque me digas que no en el fondo no terminas de aceptar que esté saliendo con Kurt por el hecho de que sea un hombre. Quieres ir de guay pero en el fondo no lo eres.

\- ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?

\- Pues porque no quieres quedar mal. Yo sólo te digo que desde que lo dije no has parado de decir que no te parece mal que salga con un hombre y que lo único que te preocupa es que esté confundido y lo esté haciendo porque mi relación con Quinn fue un desastre y cuando una persona repite tanto una frase ...

\- Normalmente te daría la razón pero en este caso no lo es.

\- Entonces ¿si me beso con Kurt en la comida no te va a molestar? ¿ni aunque sea un poco?

\- ¿Es que no pensabas hacerlo?

\- Yo no he dicho eso. De hecho sólo quería avisarte de que si me apetece hacerlo lo haré.

\- ¿Ves? Otra vez atacándome.

\- No te estoy atacando. Sólo te he informado de que si me apetece besarlo o él me quiere besar no voy a poner impedimentos. Y ahora si me disculpas me voy a dormir.

\- Ok.

Por su parte Kurt estaba en su casa cuando de repente alguien abrió la puerta.

\- ¡Ya estoy aquí!

\- Mercedes ¿eres tú?

\- ¿Quién si no iba a tener las llaves de nuestro piso?

\- Tienes razón. ¿Qué tal todo?

\- Bien. Me han dicho que en unos meses comience a grabar mi siguiente disco. La gira ha sido todo un éxito a pesar de que iba como telonera.

\- De a pesar que ibas como telonera nada. Sabes que vales mucho.

\- Gracias por decirme eso. ¿Y tú que tal? Ya no me has dicho nada de ese chico que conociste por internet.

\- Pues ... lo creas o no es hetero.

\- ¿Es? ¿No querrás decir era?

\- No. Por lo visto su hermano le creó una cuenta en la web de citas y no puso si quería conocer solo a chicas.

\- Osea que al final nada ¿no?

\- Nada, aunque al menos he ganado un amigo.

\- A ver si quiere ligar contigo y no está listo ...

\- Mercedes, no quiere ligar conmigo.

\- Bueno, da igual. Mañana tenemos que celebrar que acabo de volver de la gira.

\- Me temo que no puedo. He quedado para comer con él.

\- ¿Y no puedes cancelarlo? Tu mejor amiga vuelve de gira y ya me estás reemplazando por este chico.

\- No es eso. Es que le prometí que iría a la comida.

\- Ok pero ¿por qué? Al menos dime por qué se lo prometiste.

\- Pues ... porque su madre ha vuelto hace poco y hasta que no me conozca no se va a ir.

\- No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué?

\- El hermano de Blaine le dijo a su hermano que yo era su pareja para que le dejara el piso para él solo porque se había acoplado en su piso y ahora está su madre acoplada y hasta que no me conozca no se irá porque la madre desconfía que su hijo sea gay aunque no lo quiera reconocer.

\- ¿Qué me estás contando? ¿Por qué haces algo así?

\- Pues porque te recuerdo que tú y yo estamos en este piso por eso. Fingimos que éramos pareja para quedarnos aquí.

\- Sí, pero la diferencia es que tú y yo somos amigos desde la infancia y a este chico lo conoces desde hace poco. ¿No estarás ... no estarás enamorado de él? Porque sería de locos ...

\- No, no lo estoy - mintió. Pero ... hace un momento me has sugerido que él estaba ligando conmigo y parecías contenta y ahora me dices esto.

\- Porque lo decía de broma. Está claro que ese chico es hetero. No quiero que te enamores de él mientras finges que eres su pareja.

\- Tranquila. Hemos ensayado un beso y no ha pasado nada.

\- Está bien. Sólo procura que este fingimiento dure lo menos lo posible.

\- Ok.

Al día siguiente Blaine se levantó y lo primero que pensó fue en que tenía que salir perfecta la comida. Se estaba jugando el hecho de que su madre se pudiera ir de su casa. Kurt, por su parte también estaba algo nervioso ya que tenía ganas de volver a besar a Blaine. Había mentido a su mejor amiga pero lo que sí que tenía claro era que si quería dejar de tener esos sentimientos por Blaine lo que debía hacer era que la farsa durara lo menos posible.

Ambos se fueron a sus respectivos trabajos mientras Pam se iba a hacer la compra para poder realizar la comida. Finalmente llegó la hora de comer y Cooper fue a casa de Blaine para conocer a Kurt. Al principio la cosa fue algo rara ya que Blaine parecía que actuara como si no fuera pareja de Kurt. Por suerte para él Kurt se acercó a él y le besó. Sin duda alguna a Kurt le estaba encantando la situación porque volvía a besarlo. Sin embargo Blaine sólo continuaba con el beso para que ni su madre ni su hermano empezaran a dudar de la relación. Terminó la comida y Kurt se despidió de todos y a Blaine le volvió a dar otro beso. La suerte ya estaba echada. ¿Se habrán creído Pam y Cooper que Kurt y Blaine son pareja?

CONTINUARÁ


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7: POST-CENA**

Después de que Kurt se fuera a trabajar Blaine hizo lo mismo. La suerte ya estaba echada y la verdad es que en esos momentos no quería tener una conversación con su madre o su hermano, sobretodo con su madre. Sin embargo el no haber hablado con ella le fue peor ya que durante toda la jornada laboral Blaine estuvo nervioso pensando en que diría su madre sobre Kurt y, si finalmente conseguía convencerla para que dejara su piso.

Finalmente terminó de trabajar y se fue a su casa donde le estaba esperando su madre.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Me ha parecido agradable.

\- Entonces ¿apruebas mi relación con él?

\- No, no la apruebo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

\- Sigo pensando que no eres gay. Estás experimentando.

\- Mamá, ¿a ti te parece que si estuviera experimentando dejaría que un hombre me besara o me acostara con un hombre?

\- Por eso se llama experimentar. Para ver si te gusta.

\- Esto es increíble. Entiendo tu postura pero ya le he besado varias veces y aunque no debería de decirlo me he acostado con él varias veces por lo que ya he experimentado y me gusta.

\- Es igual. Pienso quedarme aquí.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Pues ... está bien. Me pillaste. No me gusta demasiado la idea de que seas gay. Siempre he tenido la esperanza de que no lo fueras. Por eso ahora intentaba sabotear tu relación con Kurt. De todas formas quiero quedarme porque a pesar de que no me hace gracia que seas gay no quiero dejarte de lado y si me voy será como si te abandonará en este proceso.

\- Mamá, me fastidia que me hayas dicho eso pero al menos lo entiendo y lo importante es que me quieres apoyar. Con eso a mí me basta. No hace falta que te quedes para demostrármelo.

\- Pero aún así ...

\- Aún así nada. No tienes que preocuparte de nada. Si me disculpas me voy a dormir.

\- Ok.

Y entonces Blaine se fue a su habitación. Por fin había descubierto la verdad sobre su madre y lo más importante es que parecía que la había convencido para que se fuera de su casa. Sin embargo Blaine no sabía lo que le iba a esperar ...

Al día siguiente se fue a trabajar. A los 10 minutos de sentarse en su silla de repente se acercó Sebastian, un compañero de Blaine.

\- Blainey, cómo te lo tenías callado ...

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Y ahora te harás el tonto ...

\- Te juro que no sé a que te refieres.

\- ¿Por qué no has traído a tu novio a la oficina?

\- ¿Mi novio? ... Creo que ha habido un error.

\- De eso nada. Todos lo sabemos. Estás saliendo con Kurt.

\- Creo que os estáis confundiendo todos. Sí, salgo con Kurt pero en plan colegas.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que no es tu pareja?

\- Eso es.

\- Blaine, no tienes por qué negarlo. Vivimos en el siglo XXI. No pasa nada si eres gay. Yo lo soy y no me pasa nada.

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo pero te repito que no soy gay.

\- Está bien. Como quieras.

\- Oye ¿quién te ha contado eso?

\- Pues a mi me lo dijo Jeff, de recursos humanos pero no sé quién se lo dijo él.

\- Y ... ¿te has acercado a mí porque creías que era gay?

\- Yo ... no. Sólo quería comprobarlo.

\- Osea que en un año que estamos trabajando juntos no te has dignado a hablar conmigo sobre cosas que no fueran relacionadas con el trabajo y ahora que creías que era gay si que lo haces. ¡Genial! Me encanta lo rastrero que puedes llegar a ser.

\- No lo he hecho con maldad. Tampoco pretendía que fuéramos amigos o algo por el estilo. Sólo quería ayudarte por si necesitabas ayuda.

\- Pues no la necesito.

\- Está bien. Me voy.

Y entonces Sebastian se fue de la mesa donde estaba Blaine. Durante el resto de la mañana Blaine estuvo raro ya que cada dos por tres veía como todos sus compañeros empezaban a mirarlo y enseguida dedujo que todo el mundo creía que él es gay. Realmente decidió no darle importancia ya que no se llevaba especialmente bien con ninguno de sus compañeros.

Al llegar a la hora de comer Blaine llamó a Kurt para comer juntos. Nada más llegar Blaine a casa de Kurt comenzaron a hablar.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Se lo han tragado?

\- No he hablado con Cooper pero mi madre sí. Tanto se lo ha tragado que hasta me ha confesado que no está contenta de que sea gay.

\- Bueno ... pues ya tienes lo que querías. Ahora tu madre te dejará en paz.

\- ¿Dejarme en paz? Todo lo contrario.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Me ha dicho que como no está contenta quiere apoyarme porque no quiere abandonarme en mi "nuevo proceso".

\- Supongo que le habrás dicho que no hacía falta ¿no?

\- Sï, pero aún así nada.

\- Pues ... lo único que se me ocurre es que yo pueda hablar con ella. Podría convencerla de que no necesitas apoyo porque te encuentras perfectamente y si lo necesitaras ya estaría yo para apoyarte.

\- ¿De verdad harías eso por mí?

\- Sí, claro.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

\- Claro.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces todo lo que te pido con lo de mi madre y lo de Cooper?

\- Pues ... porque me caes bien y a mi no me importa.

\- Ya, pero debe de haber alguna razón más.

\- Vale. Fingí que hetero con el dueño de mi casa y que tengo pareja.

\- ¿Qué dices? Y ¿Quién fue la afortunada?

\- Mi compañera de piso. Se llama Mercedes.

\- ¿Tienes compañera de piso? ¿Cómo es que nunca la he visto?

\- Pues porque estaba de gira. Ahora ha vuelto y está de reunión con su compañía discográfica.

\- Que fuerte. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

\- Tampoco lo has preguntado y además tampoco importa.

\- Bueno ... entonces ... vas a hablar con mi madre ¿no? ¿de verdad que no te importa?

\- No me importa. Si quieres lo puedo hacer ... no sé ... ¿la semana que viene?

\- ¿Por qué tan tarde?

\- Pues porque si mañana hablo con ella va a sospechar de que has hablado conmigo. Así no sospechará nada.

\- Está bien ... será un fastidio aguantar tanto pero si consigo que se vaya todo habrá merecido la pena.

Tras decirle eso se pusieron a comer. Después de comer cada uno se fue a sus respectivos trabajos. A lo largo de la tarde Blaine recordó que su hermano le había dicho que iba a ayudarle con su madre y como ya había cumplido la promesa de presentarle a Kurt decidió que ya era momento de cobrarse el favor así que cuando terminó de trabajar se fue a casa de Cooper.

\- ¿Qué pasa hermanito?

\- Tenemos que hablar de la comida y del favor que me debes ¿no?

\- Claro. La verdad es que por un momento pensé que era una treta lo de Kurt pero veo que existe y además hacéis muy buena pareja.

\- Vale, pues ahora necesito echar a mamá de casa. Está insoportable.

\- ¿No le cae bien Kurt?

\- Le cae bien pero es lo que me dijiste el otro día. Mamá iba del rollo "me encanta tener un hijo gay" pero en realidad era todo una falsa. Lo peor es que aunque le desagrada que esté con Kurt quiere apoyarme y dice que no puede abandonarme.

\- Jajajaj.

\- ¡No tiene gracia Coop! Cómo se nota que este tipo de cosas no te las hace a ti.

\- No tengas novia oficial, o en tu caso novio.

\- Da igual. Quiero que hables con mamá y le digas que no necesito ningún tipo de apoyo. Yo ya le he dicho que no lo necesito pero ya sabes como es mamá de pesada aunque lo haga por nuestro bien.

\- Yo ... yo de ti no hablaría y más tan pronto con ella. Si hablo con ella puede desconfiar. Mira como ya me imaginaba que no llevaba bien que estés con Kurt.

\- Eso también me ha dicho Kurt pero es que estoy harto. ¿No puede dejarme en paz de una vez?

\- Sería lo suyo pero ya conoces a mamá. No va a parar hasta que ella haga lo que quiera.

\- Yo creo que si tuviera novio no se fijaría tanto en lo que hacemos o lo que no.

\- Blaine ... supongo que tienes razón pero ella no está lista para olvidar a papá.

\- Es que estoy muy harto. Primero vienes tú y te acomodas en mi casa. Luego mamá y hace lo mismo y lo peor es que mamá está en mi casa por tu culpa.

\- Si tantas ganas tienes de perder a mamá de vista lo tienes muy sencillo. Finaliza el contrato de alquiler de tu piso y vete a vivir con Kurt. Sé que mamá tuvo mucho morro al autovintarse a quedarse a vivir a tu casa pero no creo que le pueda pedir a Kurt que le deje vivir allí.

Entonces Blaine pensó que Cooper tenía razón pero tan sólo había un problema. Tendría que vivir con Kurt y con Mercedes. Pero lo peor era perder el piso por culpa de su madre y que de esta manera tendría que lidiar con Mercedes ya que no sabía si estaba de acuerdo con toda esta falsa. Finalmente Blaine no pudo más y decidió contarle la verdad a su hermano.

\- Hay un pequeño problema con tu plan.

\- Si lo dices por el piso seguro que encuentras otro.

\- No es eso Coop. Es que ... tendría que vivir con Kurt.

\- No lo entiendo. ¿Lo dices porque lleváis poco tiempo?

\- No es eso. Él ya tiene compañera de piso y además ... además Kurt y yo no estamos saliendo juntos. Todo fue una farsa para que mamá se fuera de casa.

\- ¿Quéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

\- Ni soy gay ni estoy con Kurt. Kurt y yo sólo somos amigos. Te dije a ti que éramos pareja porque sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar y así podría quedarme en el piso yo solo pero ahora está mamá y no se va.

\- Esto ... esto me parece muy fuerte todo. Eres peor que mamá. Si querías que me fuera de casa sólo tenías que habérmelo dicho.

\- Eso lo dices ahora.

\- De todas formas tú mismo te acabas de encontrar una solución a tus problemas. Dile a mamá que no eres gay. Explícale que todo esto ha sido una farsa y seguro que te deja en paz al ver que no eres gay.

\- Pues ... no había caído en eso ... se lo diré ... aunque antes hablaré con Kurt para que no haya más malentendidos. Ahora en mi oficina todos piensan que soy gay.

\- Perdona pero creo que te lo mereces. De todas formas es que es muy retorcido. Has dejado que un hombre te bese para que mamá se fuera sin que te guste. Estás muy mal Blaine.

\- Mal no, lo que estoy es desesperado.

\- Bueno pues ahora ya lo tienes todo para que mamá se vaya.

\- Ok. Por cierto siento haberte mentido de esa forma.

\- No pasa nada pero la próxima vez no hagas un paripé como este.

Vale.

CONTINUARA


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8: CUANDO NADIE ME CREE**

Tras la charla que tuvo con su hermano Blaine volvió a su casa. Realmente tenía muchas ganas de contarle a su madre la verdad para que así ella pudiera irse. Ya había conseguido echar a su hermano y realmente aunque le había importado que le mintiera parecía que Cooper no quería seguir conviviendo con él. Por desgracia para Blaine sentía que tenía que comentárselo primero a Kurt para que luego no le pillara por sorpresa por si acaso la cagaba. Nada más llegar a su casa se hizo la cena y luego se fue a su cuarto a ver la tele un rato evitando tener que hablar con su madre porque sabía que cuanto más tiempo estuviera hablando con ella más ganas iba a tener de contarle la verdad. Al acostarse en la cama le mandó un mensaje a Kurt para quedar a desayunar para contarle todo.

Al día siguiente Blaine se levantó y se fue a la cafetería donde había quedado con Kurt sin decirle nada a su madre.

\- ¡Hola!

\- ¡Hola! ¿De qué querías hablar?

\- Pues ... creo que he encontrado la manera perfecta para que mi madre se vaya.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

\- Voy a contarle la verdad.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Después de hacer todo el paripé ahora quieres decir la verdad?

\- Si lo piensas es lo único que tiene sentido. Si siguiera con la mentira y consiguiera que se fuera tendría que decirle eventualmente que hemos roto por lo que volvería a mi casa otra vez y si ahora le digo la verdad ya no tendría motivos para hacerlo.

\- No sé Blaine ... lo veo muy precipitado.

\- Ayer lo hablé con Cooper y él también me ha dicho que debería de hacerlo.

\- ¿Hablaste con Cooper y ahora ya lo sabe?

\- Sí, ya lo sabe?

\- Supongo que se lo habrá tomado mal ¿no?

\- Un poco, pero se le pasará. Lo importante es que voy a decírselo esta noche. Quería comentártelo a ti primero por si ...

\- Por si meto la pata ¿no? Pues ... gracias por avisarme aunque también te digo que podrías haberte librado de hacer esta farsa si hubieras ido con la verdad a Cooper.

\- Lo sé y lo siento mucho.

\- No pasa nada. Como te dije era un favor. No es que me haya enamorado de ti ni nada por el estilo. Total sólo han sido 3 besos.

\- Pero aún así me siento culpable. ¿Te apetece que quedemos a ver una peli cuando todo esto se acabe? Puedes elegir la que quieras?

\- ¿Me estás pidiendo salir Blaine? Jajajaj.

\- Lo digo en serio, si no te apetece el cine lo que sea que te apetezca.

\- ¿Incluso ir a un bar gay?

\- Bueno ... menos eso. No es por nada pero ahora en mi oficina creen que salgo contigo y que por lo tanto soy gay.

\- ¿Quién se lo ha dicho?

\- No sé. Será mi hermano seguro o ... o incluso mi propia madre. Ya me la estoy viendo en plan intentando parecer orgullosa de tener un hijo gay.

\- Pues ... me temo que la vas a decepcionar al contarle la verdad.

\- Ya, pero tengo que hacerlo.

\- Si, oye luego me mandas un mensaje y me dices que tal te ha ido ¿vale?

\- Ok. Me voy a trabajar.

\- Y yo.

Entonces ambos se fueron a sus respectivos trabajos. Nada más sentarse en su puesto de trabajo Blaine recibió la visita de Sebastian.

\- Hola.

\- Hola. Oye ... yo ... quería pedirte disculpas por el otro día. Sigo pensando que eres gay pero no estás preparado para salir del armario así que no te preocupes que no te volveré a molestar más con el tema.

\- Pues te equivocas. No soy gay y no me gustaría seguir hablando del tema.

\- Sigue negándolo pero eres lo que eres.

\- Para no querer molestarme lo estás haciendo.

\- Está bien. Dejo el tema.

\- A ver si es verdad. Por cierto ... ¿no sabes si fue un hombre o una mujer quien se lo dijo a Jeff?

\- Pues no.

\- ¿No recuerdas si por casualidad te dijo el nombre de Cooper o Pam?

\- No, pero ¿por qué no hablas con Jeff?

\- ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón. Voy a hablar con él.

Entonces Blaine se acercó al despacho de Jeff.

\- Hola Blaine ¿va todo bien?

\- Pues ... no muy allá.

\- ¿Has discutido con Kurt?

\- Precisamente de Kurt quería hablarte.

\- No lo entiendo. Yo no conozco a Kurt. Quizás Sebastian lo conozca pero yo ... yo no.

\- En realidad ... Sebastian me dijo que le dijiste que Kurt y yo estamos saliendo.

\- Así es.

\- ¿Quién te lo dijo?

\- Fue ... una mujer. No me acuerdo del nombre pero si que me dijo que si te discriminaban por ser gay que se las vería conmigo.

\- Vale ... ya sé quién lo dijo.

\- ¿Por qué querías saberlo?

\- Pues porque esa persona se equivoca. No soy tal siquiera gay. Kurt y yo solo somos amigos.

\- Y esta mujer lo malinterpretó ¿no?

\- Sí. Le encanta el drama y ser la protagonista.

\- De todas formas Blaine seas gay, hetero o tengas cualquier identidad sexual la respetaremos.

\- Gracias.

Tras decirle eso Blaine se fue del despacho de Jeff. Ya había descubierto que había sido su propia madre la que había dicho a todo el mundo que era gay. Entonces comenzó a preguntarse ¿por qué lo había hecho? ¿Acaso ella sabía que era una mentira y quería ver hasta dónde llegaba con la mentira? Fuera lo que fuera iba a terminar porque Blaine estaba completamente decidido a decirle a su madre la verdad.

Finalmente Blaine volvió a su casa donde le estaba esperando su madre.

\- Mamá, tenemos que hablar.

\- Hijo, ¿qué pasa?

\- Mira, voy a decírtelo sin más para así quitármelo de encima.

\- Pero ¿de qué se trata?

\- Mamá, no soy gay. El otro día estuve fingiendo con Kurt que éramos pareja pero en realidad no lo somos. Fingí que éramos pareja para que Cooper se fuera de mi apartamento.

\- Cariño ... ay cariño ... no me digas eso.

\- ¿Por qué? Si te estoy diciendo la verdad.

\- He estado leyendo en varios foros y he visto que a veces os cuesta salir del armario y si ven que sus familiares no aceptan su sexualidad intentan complacerlos.

\- ¿Qué dices mamá? Te estoy diciendo la verdad.

\- Hijo, temía que me dijeras eso. Por eso he estado hablando con una asociación de gays y lesbianas de aquí. Ellos te ayudarán con todo.

\- Mamá, no necesito ayuda. No soy gay.

\- Si, lo eres.

\- Pero ¿por qué te voy a mentir ahora? Quiero decir, incluso te he explicado el por qué.

\- Pues porque no me lo creo. Además vi cómo mirabas a Kurt. Se nota que le quieres.

\- Le aprecio como amigo pero ya está. Él es gay pero yo no lo soy.

\- ¿Y me estás diciendo que aunque no seas gay permites que un chico te bese?

\- Sé que fue una estupidez pero lo permití.

\- Lo permitiste porque en el fondo te gusta Kurt.

\- ¡Que Kurt no me gusta de ese modo!

\- Si que te gusta. Ahora estás en plan negación y por eso me dices eso.

\- ¿Quién te lo ha dicho? ¿Tu asociación de gays?

\- Pues si.

\- Pues tu asociación se equivoca. No soy gay y no estoy en plan negación.

\- Y yo te digo que sí. Además mañana vendrá una persona para hablar contigo así que en cuanto termines de trabajar te vienes directo.

\- ¿Te vas a quedar contenta si hablo con esa persona?

\- Sí, porque quieres vivir una mentira por mi y eso no me parece bien.

\- Luego te preguntas por qué me meto contigo y es que siempre tienes que ser el centro de atención.

\- Una madre hace lo que sea por su hijo.

\- Pues este hijo quiere que te vayas de su casa porque estoy perfectamente bien.

\- No me iré hasta que no aceptes que te gusta Kurt.

\- ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creerme?

\- Pues porque te conozco y ahora mismo estás mintiendo.

\- Bueno vamos a dejar este tema. Mañana hablaré con esa persona y tendrás que rendirte.

\- Eso ya lo veremos ...

 _CONTINUARÁ_


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 9: CHARLA CON EMMA.**

Después de su charla con su madre Blaine se fue a su cuarto y le mandó un mensaje a Kurt para quedar para desayunar. A la mañana siguiente el moreno se fue a la cafetería donde había quedado con el castaño y allí comenzaron a hablar.

\- ¡Hola!

\- ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal te ha ido con tu madre?

\- Fatal. Si te lo digo ahora no te lo crees.

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho ahora?

\- Pues ahora dice que le estoy diciendo que no soy gay para intentar ponerla contenta.

\- ¡Madre mía! Lo de tu madre no tiene nombre.

\- Ella siempre ha sido el centro de atención y con este tema también tenía que serlo.

\- Y ... ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?

\- Pues ... por lo visto mi madre ha hablado con alguien de una organización de gays y lesbianas y le ha dicho que se pasara hoy por mi casa para que hablemos porque según ella esta reacción ya la había previsto.

\- Así que cuando quedes con esta persona le dirás también la verdad ¿no?

\- Sí, y con un poco de suerte después de la charla mi madre se lo creerá.

\- ¿Sabes? Te veo muy estresado últimamente. Tengo una idea ¿por qué no quedamos esta noche aunque sea para ver una peli?

\- ¿Me estás pidiendo una cita? Jejejeje.

\- Me dijiste que te la pidiera cuando quisiera y veo que ahora la necesitas así que ...

\- Está bien. ¿Paso por tu casa después de cenar?

\- Ok.

Después de haber quedado cada uno se fue a sus respectivos trabajos. Al poco de llegar Blaine a su trabajo también lo hizo Sebastian, el cual se acercó a su mesa.

\- Para no tener una relación con Kurt bien que has desayunado con él esta mañana.

\- ¿Ahora me espías?

\- No me has respondido a mi pregunta.

\- ¿2 amigos no pueden desayunar? Porque eso es lo que ha pasado. Si has estado tan atento habrás visto que no ha habido ninguna actitud cariñosa ni por mi parte ni por la suya.

\- Pues entonces nada. Me habrán informado mal.

\- Pues si.

Mientras tanto Kurt estaba en su peluquería cuando entró Mercedes.

\- ¡Hola!

\- ¡Hola guapo! ¿Dónde estabas esta mañana? Me has abandonado sin darme ninguna explicación.

\- Había quedado con Blaine para desayunar.

\- ¿Otra vez con él?

\- Es mi amigo y teníamos que hablar.

\- Será tu amigo pero ya me dijiste que no tendrá que fingir que eres su pareja.

\- Mercedes estoy bien. Ya te dije que controlaba la situación.

\- A mi puedes decirme lo que quieras pero en el fondo estás enamorado de él. Lo sé por cómo te pones cuando hablas con él. Estás ... estás como más emocionado.

\- Es una persona con la que se puede hablar de todo y tenemos gustos parecidos pero ya está. Además es hetero y ya sabes que no me fijo en heteros.

\- Yo sólo te digo una cosa. Antes de que termine todo este tema de fingir yo me lanzaría y le diría lo que siento por él. Si él te deja claro que no quiere nada contigo salvo tu amistad déjale claro que podéis seguir siendo amigos.

\- ¿Ya has terminado?

\- Sí.

\- Vale. No me gusta Blaine.

\- Bueno ... está bien. - le dio la razón aunque en el fondo sabía que su amigo le estaba mintiendo..

Llegó la hora de comer y Blaine se fue a su casa donde le estaba esperando una mujer y su madre.

\- Ho ... hola.

\- Hola. Hijo esta es Emma, de la asociación de gays y lesbianas.

\- Ok. Mamá ¿nos dejas a solas?

\- Claro.

Y entonces Pam se fue a su cuarto mientras Blaine y Emma estuvieron hablando.

\- Mira Emma, no quiero ser desagradecido pero realmente no me hace falta que estés aquí. Mi madre te ha dicho que estoy negando mi homosexualidad pero eso no es cierto. No tendría problemas si fuera gay.

\- Ella me ha dicho que trajiste a un chico ... Kurt. Le dijiste que era tu novio. Incluso os besasteis en esa comida.

\- ¿Ves? Si realmente tuviera un problema de negación no lo habría besado en la comida.

\- Y ¿por qué os besasteis y le dijiste a tu madre que era tu novio?

\- Pues porque es una pesada y se había autoinvitado a vivir a mi casa. Sabía que ella no aceptaría que fuera gay así que le dije esa mentira pero lo que no esperaba es que montara todo este pollo.

\- Ya veo ... pues si no eres gay has sido un poco ... imbécil. Podrías haberle dicho la verdad.

\- Lo sé pero no lo comprendes. Mi madre es la reina del drama. Ella es siempre la protagonista.

\- De todas formas tengo que decirte una cosa.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Yo no estoy en tu mente ni te conozco lo suficiente como para poder decirte si eres gay o no porque existen muchos tipos de sexualidad pero si que te puedo decir que lo que tienes con ese chico es especial ya que le has permitido que te bese ... porque ¿sólo os habéis besado,no?

\- Sí, sólo nos hemos besado. Se lo permití porque me cayó bien en "nuestra cita". Al descubrir que era gay le pedí el favor de hacerse pasar por mi pareja y él accedió. En ningún momento le obligué ni nada.

\- ¿Por qué has dicho "nuestra cita"?

\- Pues porque como había roto con mi novia de instituto a mi hermano no se le ocurrió otra idea que crearme un perfil en una web de citas pero el problema es que en mi perfil no puso que sólo busco mujeres. Empecé a chatear con él sin saber que era un hombre y finalmente quedamos para tomar un café y descubrí el pastel. Después de esa cita borré mi perfil.

\- Ya veo. Oseas que te gustaba lo que estabas escuchando de él, ¿no?

\- Sí, pero pensaba que era una mujer.

\- Si, pero dime una cosa. Si Kurt hubiera sido una mujer ¿habrías salido con él como pareja?

\- Seguramente ... ¿no estarás pensando en que podría tener sentimientos por él por haber aceptado eso?

\- No, no tiene por qué. Tu mismo lo has dicho. Al ver que era un hombre te echaste para atrás.

\- No lo entiendo ¿no intentas convencerme de que me siento atraído por él?

\- No lo voy a hacer porque lo estás dejando claro. Yo ... conozco a un chico en tu misma situación lo que pasa es que él si que se sentía atraído por un chico y no se atrevía a admitirlo.

\- ¿Y qué pasó?

\- Pues que por desgracia el otro chico tuvo un accidente y falleció y desde entonces se arrepintió de no haberle dicho la verdad.

\- Para no querer convencerme ahora si que lo estás intentando ...

\- No lo hago, de verdad. Esta historia es cierta. Si eres hetero me parece bien.

\- Pues ... si te parece bien ¿podrías decirle a mi madre que no soy gay?

\- Me temo que no puedo hacer eso.

\- ¿Quieres que se lo diga yo?

\- Si.

\- Al menos podré decir que ...

\- No, a mi no metas en eso.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Dile a tu madre que da igual si eres gay, hetero o lo que sea. Que te respete y te deje vivir en paz.

\- Ok ... se lo diré.

Y entonces Emma se fue de su casa.

¿Creéis que Pam se creerá ahora que Blaine no es gay?

 _CONTINUARÁ_


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10: CONVENCIENDO A PAM**

Tras irse Emma Blaine llamó a su madre para comentar cómo le había ido la charla.

\- Mamá, ¿lo has escuchado?

\- No, no lo he hecho.

\- Te voy a hacer un resumen.

\- Vale.

\- Ella me ha hecho ver que el problem que está ocurriendo entre tú y yo no es por mi culpa. Es por la tuya.

\- ¿La mía? ¿Ves cómo tenía razón? Por eso quiero ayudarte.

\- Mamá, no lo entiendes. El problema no viene porque quieras ayudarme o no. El problema es que estás agobiándome y no me dejas vivir mi vida. Si de verdad quieres ayudarme tienes que tratarme normal sea gay, hetero o lo que sea aunque en este caso soy hetero.

\- ¿Incluso si veo que te estás equivocando y que haces muy buena pareja con Kurt?

\- Incluso si ves eso. Mamá tu deberías de saberlo más que nadie. Cuando grabas una serie o una película el director suele hacer castings de compatibilidad entre actores y aunque no estén juntos en la realidad pueden hacer buena pareja en la ficción.

\- Sí, pero la diferencia es que tú no estás en ninguna película. Te he visto cómo le miras y cómo actúas con él y le quieres.

\- Que me sienta cómodo con él no significa nada. Tenemos muchas cosas en común pero ya está.

\- Lo siento pero sigo pensando eso y no es por ser cabezona. Es que sé que es verdad aunque lo quieras negar. Algún día te darás cuenta y puede que sea demasiado tarde.

\- Jajaja no me vengas con ese cuento ahora.

\- Entonces ¿quieres que me vaya?

\- Sí.

\- Pues me iré aunque será la semana que viene.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Tengo una prueba para una película independiente y no quiero irme a casa y luego tener que marcharme. Prefiero quedarme aquí y ya irme directamente al casting.

\- Ok. Recuerda lo que has dicho.

\- Hijo, tu madre siempre cumple con su palabra.

Después de decirle eso Blaine se fue a trabajar. Aquella tarde fue algo extraña, y es que ningún compañero se le acercó a su mesa, ni siquiera el pesado de Sebastian. Al llegar las 8 el moreno se fue a casa de Kurt. Luego los dos empezaron a andar hasta que encontraron a un bar. Blaine se quedó sorprendido porque sin darse cuenta Kurt lo había llevado a un bar gay.

\- ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

\- Necesitas relajarte.

\- Ya, pero esto es un bar gay.

\- Sï, y por eso estarás relajado. Aquí hacen los mejores cócteles que he probado.

\- Está bien.

\- Bueno ¿y qué tal con la persona esa de la asociación?

\- Bien ... demasiado bien.

\- Mmm ¿por qué lo has dicho así?

\- Pues porque no me termino de creer lo que ha pasado.

\- ¿Se ha creído que eres hetero?

\- Sï, y lo más fuerte es que mi madre dice que se va en una semana.

\- Pero ¿tu madre también se lo ha creído?

\- No lo sé pero le he dicho que aunque soy hetero necesito vivir mi propia vida y ... parece que esta vez lo ha comprendido.

\- ¡Esto tenemos que celebrarlo!

\- Yo no cantaría victoria tan pronto. Aún queda una semana.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? Si lo ha dicho ya no va a cambiar de opinión.

\- Conociendo a mi madre querrá darle un toque dramático para ser ella de nuevo el centro de atención.

\- Pues ... en ese caso lo único que puedo decirte es que intentes ser tu el centro de atención.

\- Me estás pidiendo un imposible. Cuando ella quiere siempre lo es. Aunque ella me ha dicho que tiene un casting da igual que hará lo posible por seguir quedándose en mi casa.

\- En ese caso yo lo que haría sería cambiar la cerradura cuando se vaya al casting. Así no podrá entrar.

\- La verdad es que no está mal pensado.

Y entonces los dos comenzaron a beber sobretodo el moreno. Kurt, al ver que Blaine estaba bastante pedo decidió llevarlo a casa de Cooper para que así su madre no dijera nada del hecho de venir juntos o el hecho de que estaba bebido. Al llegar a casa de Cooper éste le abrió y con su ayuda consiguieron tumbarlo en el sofa.

A la mañana siguiente Blaine se levantó bastante tarde. Por suerte para él no tenía que trabajar. Al levantarse se dio cuenta de que sabía que estaba en casa de su hermano pero no se acordaba muy bien por qué estaba allí. Luego se levantó y entonces su hermano salió de su cuarto.

\- Buenos días dormilón.

\- Buenos días Coop. ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

\- ¿No te acuerdas?

\- Pues no.

\- Anoche Kurt y tú salisteis de marcha y estabas tan borracho que Kurt te trajo aquí. ¿No lo recuerdas?

\- Me acuerdo que fuimos a un bar gay. No estaba muy de acuerdo en estar allí pero al final nos quedamos. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertarme aquí.

\- ¿Fuiste a un bar gay?

\- Sï, según Kurt es el bar donde hacen los mejores cócteles.

\- A ver si os enrollasteis jejeje.

\- No digas eso ni de broma. Oye y ¿Kurt no te dijo nada más?

\- Bueno ... me dijo que te traía aquí porque no quería que mamá os viera juntos.

\- Tiene sentido y más después de que creo que la convencí de que soy hetero.

\- ¿Lo crees?

\- Sí. En cualquier caso la semana que viene por fin se irá de casa. Tiene un casting.

\- ¿Y luego no volverá?

\- Eso espero. No puedo soportar estar tanto tiempo con ella. Es que no sabes lo pesada que se ha puesto. Después de decirle que no soy gay me ha obligado a hablar con una chica de una asociación de gays.

\- Madre mía ... aunque por otro lado sabes que te lo mereces.

\- Y cuando se vaya mamá ¿qué harás?

\- No sé. Vivir mi vida. Buscarme una novia ... en fin ...

\- Ya veo ...

\- Por cierto quiero que seas sincero ¿Kurt y yo hacemos buena pareja?

\- La verdad es que sí. Si no fuera porque eres hetero él sería tu media naranja. Por la comida se notaba que os compenetrabais mucho. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Porque mamá no paraba de darme la tabarra con ese tema. No entiende que dos chicos se puedan entender bien y ser sólo amigos.

\- Reconoce que es un poco raro aunque si que puede ser.

\- Puede que sea raro pero es lo que pasa.

 _CONTINUARÁ_


	11. Chapter 11

Gracias a todos por las reviews. Estamos en los últimos capítulos del fic.

 **CAPITULO 11: ¿Y SI FUERA TODO VERDAD? 1º PARTE**

Habían pasado 6 días desde que Pam le había dicho a su hijo que se iba a ir a su casa. Blaine no estaba del todo convencido de lo que le había dicho su madre sobretodo porque no se fiaba de que hubiera cambiado de parecer a la hora de decirle que debía de estar con Kurt porque según ella estaba enamorado de él. El moreno, al no terminar de fiarse decidió hablar con su hermano para que éste hablara con su madre para ver si realmente se trataba de una estrategia o era verdad. Finalmente Cooper estuvo hablando con su madre al mediodía y a la noche quedó con Blaine para decirle todo lo que le había dicho.

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho mamá?

\- Mamá está contenta. Realmente creo que ha dicho la verdad. Mañana se va ir y por fin vas a poder ser libre.

\- ¿Sabes? Por mucho que me lo digas me sigue pareciendo algo. Hay .. algo ... no sé el qué ... pero ese algo me dice que no ha dicho la última palabra.

\- Pues creo que te equivocas.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

\- Pues porque ... le he dicho que estoy saliendo con Sebastian, tu compañero de trabajo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Desde cuando eres gay y por qué de todos los tíos tienes que salir con él?

\- No soy gay. Simplemente me gusta Sebastian. Coincidimos en un bar y una cosa llevó a la otra ... y no sabía que era tu compañero de trabajo.

\- Bueno ... supongo que da igual si sales con él.

\- Sebastian es buena persona.

\- Bueno empezó a decir a todo el mundo que era gay cuando es mentira.

\- Eso fue un malentendido y fue por culpa de mamá.

\- Lo sé. ¿Dices que mamá no te ha dicho nada?

\- No. Simplemente me ha dicho que lo típico, que sea feliz y ya está.

\- Pues ... tendré que creerla.

\- Bueno mañana se va.

\- ¿Quién iba a decirlo? Realmente tengo muchas ganas de que se vaya.

\- Lo sé.

\- Lo que no entiendo es que a ti no te haya soltado todo ese rollo de que está en contra de los gays ni nada por el estilo.

\- Supongo que ahora ya se ha acostumbrado.

\- Supongo que tienes razón.

Y tras decirle eso Blaine se fue hacia su casa. Al llegar se encontró con su madre pero sin embargo no le dijo que había estado hablando con Cooper y se fue directo a la cama. De nada le sirvió esa estrategia ya que a la mañana siguiente ella sacó el tema.

\- ¿Qué tal ayer con Cooper?

\- Bien ¿Por?

\- Porque sé que le enviaste aquí para que hablara conmigo y por la noche estuvo contigo así que te contaría todo lo que le dije.

\- ¡Qué dices mamá! Ayer Cooper me estuvo diciendo que está saliendo con Sebastian.

\- ¿Y por eso me preguntó que qué me parecía el hecho de que no seas gay?

\- No es eso mamá. Te lo preguntaría por sacar el tema por su cuenta. Ya me dijiste que todo estaba bien.

\- Sí, pero te conozco y sé que no te terminas de fiar.

\- ¿Ya estamos otra vez con que me conoces? Pues te equivocaste con lo de que soy gay.

\- Ya te dije que más que pensara que eres gay es el hecho de que sientes algo por Kurt pero de todas formas ya quedó aclarado este tema y pienso aceptar lo que digas u hagas a pesar de que sigo pensando que tenga razón.

\- Al menos lo estás aceptando.

\- Sí, porque tenías razón. Debo aceptarlo.

\- Me alegro de que lo aceptes.

\- Pero una última pregunta ¿tanto te costaría admitir que sientes algo por Kurt?

\- Si sintiera algo te lo habría dicho.

\- ¿Osea que no es porque es un hombre?

\- No es porque es un hombre ¿satisfecha?

\- Sí. Por cierto tienes que acercarme a la estación. Mañana a primera hora tengo la audición.

\- Muy bien. Ahora te acerco.

Entonces Blaine cogió las llaves y acercó a su madre a la estación. Tras despedirse de su madre cogió el coche y se fue a casa de Kurt.

\- ¡Hola!

\- ¡Hola!

\- Mi madre ya se ha ido de mi casa. Acabo de dejarla en la estación.

\- ¿Estarás contento,no?

\- Sí ...

\- ¿Por qué lo dices así? ¿No es lo que querías?

\- Sí, quería que se fuera pero es que antes de llevarla he descubierto que en el fondo ella sigue pensando lo mismo de siempre.

\- Eso debería de darte igual. Lo importante es que se ha ido y no va a volver ¿no?

\- Supongo que tienes razón.

\- Pues si así que no te marees más.

\- Por cierto ¿sabes que mi hermano está saliendo con Sebastian?

\- ¿Tu hermano? ¿El que supuestamente no aceptaba a los gays?

\- Si, yo también me he quedado perplejo. Aunque cuando se pensaba que éramos pareja si que parecía aceptar lo nuestro.

\- Bueno mientras sea feliz a ti te da igual ¿no?

\- Si, me da igual.

\- ¿Quieres que salgamos por ahí a celebrar que tu madre por fin se ha ido?

\- La verdad es que no me apetece mucho.

\- Bueno ... podemos ir a tu casa y ver una peli o ... lo que quieras.

\- Gracias pero creo que prefiero estar solo.

\- Como quieras.

\- ¿Sabes? No se si te lo llegué a decir pero hay veces que pienso que si fueras una mujer serías mi pareja ideal.

\- Me lo llegaste a decir en nuestra primera cita ¿No te acuerdas?

\- Ahhh ... tienes razón. Te lo dije pero es que lo sigo pensando.

Entonces al decirle eso Kurt recordó lo que le dijo Mercedes sobre decirle a Blaine que le gustaba así que decidió dar el paso y decirle a Blaine lo que sentía por él.

\- Y ¿realmente es tan importante que sea un chico?

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Blaine, en la vida es muy difícil que puedas encontrar una persona con la que puedas pasar el resto de tu vida. Por eso te lo digo.

\- Pues yo ...

Y antes de que pudiera decir nada Kurt se acercó a Blaine y comenzó a besarle como si no hubiera un mañana.

 _CONTINUARÁ_


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 12: ¿Y SI FUERA VERDAD? 2º PARTE**

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Blaine, en la vida es muy difícil que puedas encontrar una persona con la que puedas pasar el resto de tu vida. Por eso te lo digo.

\- Pues yo ...

Y antes de que pudiera decir nada Kurt se acercó a Blaine y comenzó a besarle como si no hubiera un mañana. Antes de que siguiera más el beso Blaine lo cortó.

\- Kurt ... ¿por qué ... por qué lo has hecho? ... ¿es que ... es que te gusto?

\- Desde que empecé a chatear contigo ... no sé ... hacía muchísimo tiempo que no conectaba con alguien así ... y luego al verte ...

\- Ya veo ...

\- Blaine, a pesar de eso me dijiste que tu querías que fuéramos amigos y por eso decidí que si no podía tenerte como pareja al menos te tendría como novio.

\- ¿Entonces no fingías cuando fingíamos ser pareja?

\- No fingía pero sabía que eso nunca podía pasar. Por eso me alegré de que le dijeras la verdad a tu madre.

\- Kurt ... yo ...

\- Y ahora ... te he besado porque estoy notando que hay algo entre nosotros ... corrígeme si me equivoco. Sobretodo lo he notado cuando me has dicho que sería tu pareja perfecta si no fuera porque soy un hombre. Blaine, tu eres ... tu eres mi pareja perfecta.

Entonces Blaine se quedó quieto mirando a Kurt. No sabía lo que estaba pasando. ¿Realmente tenía razón Kurt? ¿Había algo entre ellos? El moreno estaba muy confundido. Antes de que pudiera decir nada Kurt se volvió a acercar a él y de nuevo comenzó a besarlo. Esta segunda vez fue distinta a la de la primera. Blaine decidió no poner resistencia e incluso continuó el beso. Los dos comenzaron a excitarse tanto que se fueron a la habitación de Kurt donde continuaron besándose. Finalmente los dos se fueron quitando la ropa y al final acabaron haciéndolo varias veces.

A la mañana siguiente Blaine se levantó al lado de Kurt totalmente desnudo y no podía creerse lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. A pesar de eso tenía claro que si que sentía algo por Kurt aunque hasta ahora nunca se lo había planteado. A los pocos minutos Kurt se levantó y al ver a Blaine a su lado se acercó y le dio un beso.

\- Buenos días, mi amor.

\- Buenos días.

\- ¿Sabes? Todavía no me creo lo que pasó ayer.

\- Yo también estoy igual de sorprendido. Es la primera vez que lo hago un hombre.

\- Pues parecía lo contrario jejeje.

\- En ese caso me alegro que pensaras eso jejeje.

\- Entonces ... ¿significa esto que estamos juntos?

\- Sí, Kurt. Eso significa que estamos juntos. ¿Sabes? Desde hace bastante tiempo no me sentía así de bien. Supongo que el hecho de seas un hombre me impedía ver que podía sentirme de esta manera.

\- Al menos te has dado cuenta ahora ... por cierto ... aun a riesgo de que discutamos tu madre tenía razón.

\- Supongo que tenía razón pero por las razones equivocadas. Ella no podía saber que tu y yo podemos estar juntos por lo que te conoce.

\- Sí, pero seguro que se apuntara un tanto y te lo dirá.

\- Eso tenlo por seguro. Por cierto a pesar de que estamos juntos no quiero que todo el sepa que estamos juntos. No es que vaya a negarlo ni mucho menos pero tampoco quiero ir pregonándolo por todo el mundo.

\- Creo que es lo mejor para ambos.

\- Incluso si no le decimos a mi madre durante un tiempo mejor. No quiero que se meta en nuestra relación.

\- Pienso que deberíamos de decírselo pero si crees que es lo mejor te dejaré que lo digas cuando quieras.

\- Debería de irme a trabajar.

\- Sí, yo voy a darme una ducha antes. ¿Quedamos para comer?

\- De hecho pensaba comer con Cooper y decirle lo nuestro. ¿Cenamos juntos?

\- Vale.

Y entonces Kurt acompañó a Blaine a la puerta y le dio un beso para despedirse.

Después se dirigió hacia el aseo pero antes de hacerlo salió Mercedes de su habitación.

\- Menuda nochecita anoche ¿eh?

\- Lo siento.

\- No lo sientas. Lo importante es que por lo que veo mi plan salió perfecto y ahora Blaine y tú estáis juntos.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que es Blaine?

\- Pues porque te oí gritar ayer su nombre mientras lo estabais haciendo.

\- ¡Dios que vergüenza!

\- No hay nada de que avergonzarse. Al menos uno de los dos se lo pasó bien anoche y eso es lo que cuenta.

\- La verdad es que lo de anoche lo he estado soñando desde que lo vi en aquella cafetería.

\- Lo sé y por eso sabía que estabas colado por él y temía que él pudiera hacerte daño. Por eso te estuve diciendo todas esas cosas. Sabía que al final me acabarías haciendo caso.

\- Se nota que me conoces bien ..

\- Pero dime ¿cómo lo sedujiste?

\- ¿No estuviste toda la noche en casa?

\- No, llegué algo tarde. Nada más entrar a casa os escuché a los dos gemir así que entré a mi habitación sin hacer ruido.

\- Pues me estuvo diciendo que su madre no paraba de decirle que él y yo hacemos buena pareja y luego me dijo que si fuera una mujer que seríamos pareja y ahí fue cuando me decidí y le empecé a besar. El resto por desgracia mía ya lo sabes.

\- Hiciste bien aunque te aprovechaste un poco de la situación.

\- ¿Sabes lo que es que iba a perderlo si no hacía nada? Además para mi fue como una señal. Bueno me voy a duchar.

\- Ok.

Por su parte Blaine se fue a trabajar. Luego le mandó un mensaje a Cooper para que quedaran a comer. Al llegar al trabajo vio a Sebastian y por un momento pensó que podía decirle que estaba saliendo con Kurt ya que se iba a enterar por Cooper en cuanto se lo dijera pero decidió no hacerlo. Realmente nunca se había sentido atraído por un hombre pero la noche anterior cuando Kurt comenzó a besarlo si que sintió atraído así que realmente no se consideraba gay. Tan sólo se sentía atraído por el castaño.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió con total normalidad. Finalmente terminó su turno por la mañana y se fue a casa de Cooper para comer.

\- Sonabas muy serio Blainey ¿qué ocurre? ¿echas de menos a mamá?

\- No es eso, gracioso.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Te lo voy a decir sin más.

\- Ok.

\- Anoche me fui a casa de Kurt y comencé a hablar con él y ... al final nos acabamos enrollándonos.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí. Estábamos hablando y de repente Kurt comenzó a besarme y no sé por qué pero me sentí atraído por él. Es muy raro porque antes de que vinierais a la famosa comida ya practicamos los besos y no me había sentido así nunca.

\- Creo que ... tal vez al ver que ya no ibas a tener más excusas para estar con Kurt fingiendo que sois pareja incoscientemente tu cuerpo te dijo que debías de estar con él. Sé que suena raro.

\- No sé por qué es pero es lo que me pasó. Además esta mañana he intentado fijarme en los hombres que veía y no me sentía atraído por ninguno. Solo me pasa con Kurt.

\- Eso puede ser porque realmente no seas gay. Tal vez seas pansexual.

\- Tal vez.

\- Oye, no le digas nada a Sebastian. Ya se lo diré esta tarde o mañana.

\- Vale, como quieras. ¿Y mamá?

\- A mamá tampoco se lo digas. Quiero que mi relación con Kurt sea normal así que quiero evitar que mamá se entere durante una temporada.

\- ¿Temes que te haga otro numerito y se quede en tu casa?

\- No sé si lo dices de broma o no pero realmente no tiene gracia porque sabes que puede ocurrir.

\- Vale, pues no se lo diré. Te lo prometo.

Y así fue como Blaine le dijo a Cooper que ahora estaba saliendo con Kurt de verdad. ¿Cómo creéis que será cuando Pam se entere de que Blaine está con Kurt?

 _CONTINUARÁ_


	13. Chapter 13

Este es el último capítulo del fic. Espero que os haya gustado. Disfrutad del final.

 **CAPÍTULO 13: EPILOGO**

Después de su charla con Cooper Blaine se fue a tomar café. Al llegar a la cafetería pidió un descafeinado y se sentó. Entonces de repente vio que una chica se acercó a él.

\- Creo que no nos han presentado todavía. Me llamo Mercedes. Soy la compañera de piso de Kurt.

\- ¡La famosa Mercedes! Kurt me ha hablado mucho de ti.

\- Lo mismo digo de ti.

\- Supongo que sabes que ahora estamos juntos ¿no?

\- Lo sé. Mira Blaine, Kurt lo ha pasado realmente mal en todas sus relaciones. Por lo que me ha estado diciendo pareces bueno para él. No lo cagues.

\- Tranquila. Además yo también he sufrido bastante.

\- Ok. Por cierto ¿por qué decías fingir si en realidad se ha visto que si que quieres estar con él?

\- Pues supongo porque en realidad estaba fingiendo. Cuando se lo pedí sólo me estaba preocupando por el hecho de que mi madre se fuera de casa y no me fijé en si me gustaba o no.

\- Ya, pero a mi Kurt me dijo que incluso dentro de ese paripé también hubo besos. ¿No te dio eso una pista de que podía gustarte?

\- Puede pero te repito. Estaba ciego buscando que mi madre se fuera.

\- Bueno. Lo importante es que estéis juntos.

\- Si. Y menos mal.

\- Bueno Blaine me voy que he quedado con los de mi discográfica. Como le hagas daño a Kurt te mato.

\- Tranquila, que no se lo voy a hacer.

Y entonces Mercedes se fue. Al poco tiempo Blaine también se marchó a trabajar.

Después de su turno por la tarde Blaine volvió a su casa y para sorpresa suya estaba su madre esperándole en la puerta.

\- Mamá ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Ya he hecho la prueba y ¡me han dado el papel!

\- Felicidades mamá! pero aún así no deberías de haber venido a propósito para decírmelo. Podrías haberme llamado.

\- Sí, pero quería veros a tu hermano y a ti antes de irme. Voy a estar 6 meses fuera rodando la película.

\- Entiendo ... por cierto ¿por qué no le montaste a Coop el numerito cuando te dijo que está saliendo con Sebastian?

\- Pues porque después de hablar con él me di cuenta de que no tenía derecho a opinar sobre las decisiones que tomáis.

\- Pues ... vaya. Me alegro que te dieras cuenta.

Entonces Blaine pensó en un momento en decirle que realmente si que estaba saliendo con Kurt pero finalmente decidió no hacerlo porque a pesar de que parecía que había cambiado aún sentía que podía volver a montarle otro número antes de irse.

\- Por cierto mamá ... ¿cuándo te vas?

\- La semana que viene. Por cierto no te preocupes que no voy a abusar de tu hospitalidad. Iré a casa de tu hermano.

\- Mamá ... no me importa que estés en mi casa. Lo único que me molestaba era que te autoinvitaras a estar en mi casa por tiempo indefinido.

\- Pero aún así siento que como abusé de tu confianza no pienso hacerlo ahora.

\- Muy bien, como quieras. Por cierto ¿y si quedamos los 4 para cenar la noche antes de que te vayas?

\- ¿Qué 4?

\- Mamá, pues tu, Coop, Sebastian y yo. Si quieres podemos ser solo los 3 quitando a Sebastian.

\- No, está bien. Iremos los cuatro.

\- Ok.

\- Bueno, Blaine me voy a casa de tu hermano. Que descanses bien.

\- Gracias mamá. Tu también.

Y entonces Pam se fue del portal de la casa de Blaine.

A la mañana siguiente el moreno se fue a trabajar como siempre. Sin embargo cuando se dirigía a la oficina se encontró con Quinn.

\- Hoo... hola.

\- Hola Blaine. ¿Qué tal te va?

\- Bien ... estoy saliendo con alguien ¿y tú?

\- Estoy sola pero bien. La chica con la que estés tiene mucha suerte. La verdad es que fui una idiota cuando estuvimos juntos. No digo que quiera volver contigo pero fui una imbécil.

\- Te diría que no pero lo fuiste. Lo pasé realmente mal durante un tiempo y la suerte la tengo yo. Nunca había conectado así con alguien antes.

\- Me alegro por ti.

\- Gracias aunque tengo que decirte una cosa y espero que no te moleste pero no estoy saliendo con una chica. Es un hombre y se llama Kurt.

\- ¿Qué? Jajaja es broma. Blaine, puedes salir con quien quieras. Yo no te voy a decir nada. Si eres feliz es lo que cuenta. Solo dime una cosa ¿eras gay cuando saliste conmigo?

\- No, ni siquiera me considero gay. La verdad es que también me sorprendí cuando me di cuenta de que me gustaba Kurt.

\- Bueno, Blaine ... me tengo que ir. De verdad que me alegro de que te vaya bien con Kurt. Nos vemos.

\- Vale.

Y entonces Quinn se fue a su trabajo y Blaine se fue al suyo.

Al terminar su turno se fue al restaurante donde había quedado con Kurt, donde el castaño le estaba esperando.

\- ¿Qué tal cariño?

\- Muy fuerte. He visto a mi ex.

\- ¿A Quinn?

\- Si.

\- ¿Y qué quería?

\- Pedirme perdón por lo que hizo. Al principio pensé que quería volver conmigo pero no quiere.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Sí. Además sabe lo nuestro.

\- Ya veo ... me alegro que vayas diciéndole a la gente que estamos juntos.

\- Pues ... no he terminado. Mi madre está en la ciudad ... otra vez.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Si. Dice que la han cogido en la peli y que va a estar 6 meses fuera y quería pasar tiempo conmigo y Cooper. Al menos esta vez va a estar en casa de Coop.

\- Menos mal jejeeje. ¿Le has dicho lo nuestro?

\- No, no se lo he dicho.

\- Osea ¿con tu ex puedes y con tu madre no? No quiero darte prisas pero no lo entiendo.

\- Quinn no va a marearme. Mi madre sí.

\- Pero si se entera por otro le va a molestar.

\- Si lo dices por mi hermano me ha dicho que no lo piensa decir.

\- Es igual. Alguien podría decir algo. Sebastian empezó a decir que estábamos juntos. No veo por qué no va a volver a hacer lo mismo.

\- No sé, es que ... tengo miedo de su reacción.

\- Tu sabes que ella pensaba que debíamos de estar juntos y parece que ahora ha cambiado. Seguro que te apoya aunque estoy seguro de que también te dirá algo como "¿ves como te lo dije?"

\- Eso seguro.

Pasaron los días y Blaine todavía no le había dicho la verdad a su madre. Sin embargo. el día antes de irse Blaine quedó con ella para decirle la verdad.

\- Me sorprende que hayas querido quedar conmigo.

\- Ni que te estuviera evitando.

\- Pues lo parece.

\- Mamá. No tengo ganas de discutir.

\- Yo tampoco, lo siento.

\- Mamá, gracias. Lo cierto es que he quedado contigo porque hay una cosa que te quiero decir.

\- ¿No habrás vuelto con Quinn?

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Porque la vi el otro día.

\- Pues tranquila que no he vuelto con ella aunque si que hablé con ella.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- ¿Te acuerdas del día que te fuiste a hacer el casting?

\- Claro.

\- Pues ... después me fui a ver a Kurt para decirle que te habías ido y al final ... acabé enrollándome con él. Venga, suéltame el rollo ese de que sabías que iba a pasar.

\- Hijo, no lo voy a hacer. Yo sabía que sentías algo por él pero era tu decisión si querías estar con él.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Dónde está mi madre y qué has hecho con ella?

\- Ya te dije que no me iba a meter en tu vida y que iba a permitir que cometieras errores.

\- Gracias ... pero ¿estas bien?, quiero decir ¿estás contenta con mi decisión?

\- Hijo, me alegro mucho de que estés con Kurt. Si te hace feliz es lo que cuenta. ¿Te hace feliz?

\- Pues ... si. La verdad es que nunca pensé que un hombre pudiera llegar a hacerme feliz.

\- Y ¿por qué me lo dices ahora? Espera no me contestes ... temías mi reacción.

\- Ya no es por tu reacción. Quiero tener una relación normal con Kurt y si interferías no iba a serlo.

\- Como te he dicho antes. No pienso interferirme.

\- Oye .. quiero que me seas sincero ¿Cooper te ha dicho algo?

\- ¿Lo sabe tu hermano? Bueno .. supongo que tiene sentido pero no, Cooper no me ha dicho nada. Me acabo de enterar.

\- Podrías haber tenido esa reacción cuando Cooper te lo dijo.

\- Míralo por el lado positivo. Gracias a mi estás con Kurt. Si no hubiera venido jamás te hubieras enrollado con él.

\- En eso te doy la razón.

\- Agradécemelo haciéndome dama de honor cuando te cases con él porque estoy más que segura de que lo harás.

\- Mamá, no llevamos ni un mes.

\- Pero lo presiento. Recuerda que te dije que hacíais buena pareja ...

\- ¿Ves? Por esto no quería contártelo.

\- Blaine ... es una broma. Bueno hijo, me voy a repasar el texto. Nos vemos mañana en la cena.

\- Ok

Y entonces Pam se fue. Al rato de irse Blaine llamó a Kurt y le estuvo contando que ya le había dicho que estaban juntos, que había reaccionado bien y que no iba a meterse en la relación, lo que siempre había soñado desde que había decidido que iba a estar con Kurt. Sin duda en este capítulo de su vida había descubierto que podía llegar a ser feliz con quien quisiera, sin importar si era un hombre o una mujer y aunque a Blaine no le hacía mucha gracia sabía que si ahora era feliz con Kurt era gracias a su madre.

 _FINAL_


End file.
